Aaron y Spencer
by SakuraCristal
Summary: El Agente Especial Supervisor Aaron Hotchner ha llegado a una decisión, es sólo un poco complicado. Ha tenido el ojo puesto en cierto genio por mucho tiempo, y ha decidido actuar. El Dr. Spencer Reid no estaba esperando que su jefe estuviera en la puerta. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA.


**Título original:** Aaron and Spencer

**Autora:** SasuNaruTLA.

**Traductora:** Sakura Cristal.

**Summary**: El Agente Especial Supervisor Aaron Hotchner ha llegado a una decisión, es sólo un poco complicado. Ha tenido el ojo puesto en cierto genio por mucho tiempo, y ha decidido actuar. El Dr. Spencer Reid no estaba esperando que su jefe estuviera en la puerta.

**N/T: **¡Hola! Este es la primera vez que hago una aparición en Fanfiction y publico una historia. Esta es una traducción autorizada de SasuNaruTLA y se lo agraderé por siempre. Estoy taaaan emocionada. Ojalá me de permiso para traducir sus trabajos Hotch/Reid. Disfruten.

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds pertencece a CBS, Jeff Davies y a todos los colaboradores. Esta historia pertenece a SasuNaruTLA

* * *

_**N/A: **Descargo de responsabilidad: ¿Adivina lo que no es de su propiedad?_

_Criminal Minds! *gran cara triste*_

_Disfruten :D_

_**Advertencia:** Es probable que contenga errores ortográficos_

* * *

Aaron y Spencer

Si al SSA Aaron Hotchner se le pidiera que clasificara los años de su vida, con los que mejor se enumeraran en primer lugar, lo más probable es que este año definitivamente no estaría en la parte superior de su lista. No estaría en los diez primeros y ni siquiera en la parte superior y media; y de treinta y cinco años que tiene, un largo camino para demostrar lo mal que este año ha sido para él.

En primer lugar, su trabajo es duro, no hay duda de eso. Si fuera un hombre menor que él no sería capaz de manejar la presión. El peso que la justicia pone en los hombros de un hombre es muy grande, por no hablar de las seis vidas de las que él es personalmente responsable. La protección de su equipo era su única responsabilidad, que se tomó muy en serio. Él estaba muy orgulloso de su trabajo y de proteger a los inocentes, pero su principal preocupación era su equipo cuando estaba trabajando. Su mayor temor cuando trabaja en un caso es que uno de sus valiosos compañeros de equipo estuviera en la lista de las víctimas. No podía pasar por el dolor de perder a otra persona preciada por un sudes*.

La muerte de su esposa lo había golpeado duro este año también. Él pensó que ella y su hijo estarían a salvo. Pensó que podía protegerlos, pero había perdido a su esposa y a la madre de su hijo. Se rompió todos los días al ver a su hijo solo en la mesa del desayuno, en repetidas ocasiones lanzando miradas a una silla que nunca se llenaría con su madre de nuevo. El divorcio había sido lo suficientemente duro en él, pero perderla de forma permanente... No había nada que podría aliviar ese dolor.

Bueno... Casi nada...

Todavía tenía a Jack, y todavía tenía a su equipo. Su hijo, vivía en paz con la hermana de Haley, cuando no estaba en casa de Aaron, y él se aseguraba de que nada le ha pasado a él de nuevo. Y su equipo podía cuidarse a sí mismos, pero no había nada de malo en mantener los ojos puestos en ellos. Él estaba decidido a no perder a nadie más preciado para él.

Sin embargo...

No estaba seguro, pero algo bueno había salido de este año horrible. Era algo que siempre había tenido, pero siempre estaba mirando.

Su nombre era Spencer Reid.

Nunca antes había notado lo mucho que el joven agente significaba para él. Nunca se había dado cuenta de que realmente esperaba oír esa voz nerviosa saludarlo cada mañana para el trabajo. Él nunca había notado la frecuencia con que miraba al joven o sentía la necesidad de sonreír alrededor de él. Ni siquiera notó su especialmente fuerte necesidad para mantener a salvo al genio, de alguna manera había dado por hecho de que de todos los de su equipo, si algo le sucedía a Spencer Reid, el nunca sería el mismo otra vez.

Llegó a la conclusión de que nunca lo había notado antes porque estaba Haley, y él la amaba mucho. Él siempre quiso hacerla feliz, y le molestaba mucho que no pudiera hacerlo. Cuando ella murió y él se sentía como si todo se cayera a pedazos, que finalmente dio cuenta de que cada vez que Spencer entraba en la sala el sol resplandecía un poco más brillante. Finalmente, se dio cuenta de que amaba a su esposa, ella le había dado un hijo y lo hizo feliz, pero había alguien que amaba más. Estaba bastante seguro de que su mujer había reparado en ello y por eso pidió el divorcio. De hecho, después de su divorcio Haley parecía mucho más relajada y feliz con Aaron y con su trabajo... Tendría que haberse dado cuenta entonces. Fue un poco embarazoso para el Agente Especial Supervisor** saber que se había perdido algo aún con sus muchos años de entrenamiento y que su esposa hubiera sido capaz de darse cuenta sin ningún tipo de formación en absoluto. Por otra parte, ella era su mejor amiga y siempre había sido capaz de leerlo como un libro, por lo que no deberíamos sorprendernos de que ella sabía algo acerca de lo que él mismo no sabía.

La echaba de menos, y fue momentos como éste que deseaba que él hubiera sido más capaz de protegerla.

Estaba de pie delante de la puerta cerrada del apartamento de un joven médico.

El equipo se había concedido una semana de descanso, algo raro que no se debía desperdiciar. Era el séptimo día de descanso y mañana el equipo estaba programado para estar de vuelta en la oficina. Aaron había pasado los primeros cinco días con su hijo y lo había llevado a casa de su tía en la mañana del sexto día. En el viaje de regreso a su propio apartamento, y a lo largo del sexto día, había tenido tiempo para sí mismo.

Pensó… y pensó… y pensó.

Todo el día había pensado, toda la noche había pensado, e incluso en la mañana del séptimo día pensó.

Había estado pensando en el año y lo terrible que había sido. Analizó su vida hasta esta mañana. Examinó todos los aspectos de su corazón y sus sentimientos, y hace casi una hora que él tomó una decisión.

Fue esa decisión que lo trajo al apartamento de Spencer.

Había varias cosas mal con lo que había decidido, con lo que él quería.

Por un lado, Spencer era su subordinado. Era suficientemente complicado como para ser amigos fuera de la oficina, ¿y ser más que eso?

Otra cosa: esto podría costarles sus trabajos. Strauss ya odiaba a Aaron lo suficiente; si se enterara de que estaba en una relación inapropiada con un subordinado, y un hombre sobre todo, ella tomaría sus credenciales con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro y un brillo maligno en los ojos. Por supuesto, él no permitiría que Spencer perdiera su trabajo, él asumiría la responsabilidad total y el diría a su jefa que todo fue idea suya y que él hizo al agente Reid cumplir sus órdenes. La mujer le creía con bastante facilidad, cualquier cosa para manchar su imagen era lo suficientemente bueno para ella, ya sea verdad o no.

Una cosa obvia: los dos eran hombres. Él no tenía ningún problema con eso, y el equipo sabía acerca de la orientación de Spencer... Pero... ¿Qué pensaría su hijo? ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué haría la familia de Haley? ¿Qué dirían?

Estas eran todas las cosas que él estaba dispuesto a arriesgar.

No había realmente una sola razón por la que estaba dudando...

¿Qué pasa si Spencer no le corresponde?

Sabía que amaba al agente más joven. Sabía que no importara qué, no podía perder al joven. _Tenía_ que mantenerlo a salvo, _tenía_ que escuchar su voz, _tenía_ que ser capaz de verlo. Quería mostrarle a Spencer lo hermoso que era, cuánto Aaron lo deseaba Quería correr sus manos a través de ese adorable revuelto cabello castaño, y quería mirar esos ojos enormes de chocolate y asegurarle de que nunca estuvieran asustados ni lastimados. Él quería cuidar al genio y quería decirle al genio que lo amaba. Quería _mostrarle_ al genio que lo amaba...

Quería correr sus manos sobre la piel pálida y suave, y ver si era tan suave como parecía. Quería besar esa boca que nunca parecía cerrar, quería probarla. Quería ver si sus cuerpos encajarían a la perfección cuando hicieran el amor como encajaron a la perfección cuando se abrazaron después del caso de Hankel. Él quería retener al agente más joven y quería sentirlo. Quería- no. No. Necesitaba a Spencer, lo necesitaba tanto.

Pero no tenía idea qué es lo que el agente más joven sentía por él. Eran amigos, al menos; Aaron había pasado mucho tiempo con Spencer después de la muerte de su esposa. Spencer se había ofrecido para mantener un ojo en el agente de más edad ya que no tenía vida social y tenía tiempo libre; Rossi le había contado a Aaron al respecto. Pero esto no significaba que él quería a Aaron como algo más que un amigo.

Una vez más, sin embargo, Aaron estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo... Es sólo que es mucho más difícil de hacer. Él podría perder su trabajo; su hijo lo amaría siempre, no le importaba que él amara a otro hombre... pero... Daba miedo pensar en las repercusiones de sus acciones, y si le confesaba a Spencer y no le correspondía... ¿su amistad podría durar? ¿Podría ser lo mismo? No podía perderlo… No podía.

Como seguía mirando a la puerta cerrada, pensó que tal vez debería esperar un poco más. O tal vez no debería hacerlo en absoluto... Tal vez debería contentarse con la amistad del genio.

Pero... él quería más... Por supuesto, existía la posibilidad de un mal resultado, pero había las mismas posibilidades de una buena...

Podría tocar el timbre y visitar a un amigo. Tal vez sólo una reunión más como sólo amigos pueden ayudarle a decidir.

Con mano temblorosa, extendió la mano y apretó el timbre ligeramente brillante. Trató de calmarse al oír los pasos que se acercan...

Spencer Reid acababa de cerrar el agua en la ducha cuando él escuchó el sonido zumbador a través de su departamento. Él no esperaba a nadie... ¿Quién podría ser?

Temiendo que era algo importante, se apresuró, agarró su bata a cuadros suave y esponjosa y se lo puso, el agua goteaba de su piel y todo. Corrió a la puerta, con cuidado de no resbalar y abrió la puerta. Estaba muy sorprendido de ver a Hotch en la puerta...

"Hotch ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué pasa?" Miró al hombre preocupado. Por supuesto, no le importaba la visita, pero normalmente el dueño de la casa sabría que el visitante le avisaría antes de llegar aquí. A menos que algo anduviera mal... "¿Estás bien?"

Aaron se rió un poco, tratando de calmar su corazón desbocado. ¿Spencer era consciente de lo que podía hacer a su superior con el cuerpo mojado cubierto con una simple bata? "Me disculpo por mi repentina visita, Spencer, pero ¿puedo pasar? Y no te preocupes, todo está bien." Le ofreció una ligera sonrisa.

Spencer abrió más la puerta y le indicó a su jefe que entrara, pero... "Me has llamado Spencer", señaló mientras el hombre pasó a su lado y entraba en su sala de estar. Cerró la puerta y le siguió.

"Lo siento", respondió Hotch, "¿Debo llamarte Reid? Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que lo había hecho."

¿Estaba _nervioso_?

Spencer se echó a reír y se sentó en su sofá, haciendo un gesto a Hotch de hacer lo mismo. "Spencer está perfectamente bien", respondió cuando su jefe se sentó, "Es sólo que nunca he oído que usaras mi nombre." Sonrió alegremente. Aún no sabía por qué, pero el agente de más edad siempre le hacía sentirse muy cálido interiormente. Y decidió que realmente le gustaba cuando Hotch dijo su nombre.

"Puedes usar mi nombre también", respondió Hotch, "Hotch" es tu jefe. "Aaron" es tu amigo."

Spencer sonrió de nuevo, esta vez más grande. "Está bien, entonces... Aaron..." Guau, eso fue raro. Nunca había llamado de otra forma a Hotch, además de "Hotch". Era casi surrealista, y le había gustado. 'Aaron' acaba de rodar justo en su lengua.

Aaron nunca-tragó-tan-suave***. Spencer nunca había dicho su nombre antes... Realmente le gustaba la forma en que sonaba bien viniendo de sus labios, de su boca, de su húmedo... suave cuerpo...

Miró al agente más joven de arriba a abajo, y sus ojos se quedaron atascados en un punto particular. Allí fue donde sus muslos se tocaron mientras se sentaba, su bata se había abierto y Aaron tuvo una imagen a la vista agradable de la piel cremosa y húmeda. "No quise… ¿Interrumpí tu ducha?" cuestionó

Spencer se miró a sí mismo y se sonrojó. Se apresuró a tratar de cubrir su cuerpo desnudo. "Oh, no", respondió tímidamente: "Yo sólo estaba saliendo cuando oí el timbre. Pensé que podía ser una emergencia, ya que no esperaba a nadie. Jalé la bata para abrir la puerta." Se levantó de repente, muy consciente de sí mismo. "Déjame ir a ponerme algo de ropa", dijo, tratando de excusarse. ¡No podía estar desnudo delante de Hotch! ¡Qué vergonzoso!

"Espera... Spencer," llamó Aaron, mientras tomaba la mano más cercana. Se puso de pie y se volvió al más pequeño y joven agente de cara a él. "Tengo que... tengo que decirte algo."

Spencer miró a través de sus tupidas pestañas, sus ojos marrones grandes y curiosos. El agua goteaba de su cabello, por el cuello, debajo de la bata a cuadros... Todo lo que Aaron quería hacer era seguir las gotas de agua con la lengua y ver a dónde se iban...

Con un profundo suspiro, dio a conocer a su subordinado. "Lo siento", dijo, mirando a otro lado: "No debería haber venido. No es tan importante". No podía tener una conversación seria con el genio si estaba goteando agua y pervirtiendo todos los pensamientos del Agente Especial Supervisor.

"¿Qué es Aaron?" Spencer preguntó, preocupado. "Me puedes decir."

"Él dijo mi nombre otra vez..." Realmente le gustaba eso. ¿El genio lo llamaría por su nombre durante el sexo también? "¡No! ¡Basta, maldita sea!"

"¿Aaron...?"

En una decisión rápida, Aaron perdió la batalla dentro de sí mismo. Él tomó suavemente la cara del genio en sus manos y lo besó profundamente en los labios. Cuando se alejó, él miró sus los ojos de color marrón, muy grandes y confusos, pero no vio disgusto o enojo en los ojos marrones, lo que le dio esperanza. "Yo no creo que pueda recordar alguna ocasión en que te quedaras sin palabras, Spencer," por fin rompió el silencio con una sonrisa.

Spencer regresó en sí mismo para contestar, pero estaba sorprendido todavía. "¿Tengo un sueño extraño?" puso en duda. "Quiero decir, en opinión de muchos psicólogos es creíble que la mente es capaz de recrear la vida misma como sueños. ¿Me caí en la ducha? ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Estoy INCONSCIENTE!"

Aaron se rió entre dientes, más esperanza llenó su corazón. "No estás soñando, no estás inconsciente, Yo, Aaron Hotchner, estoy realmente aquí. Realmente te di un beso, y me gustaría hacerlo de nuevo..." Se inclinó hacia los labios suaves, pero unas manos en el pecho se lo impidieron.

"¿Estás borracho?" el agente más pequeño duda. "Porque no creo que sepas lo que estás haciendo."

Aaron sacudió la cabeza. "No estoy borracho. Sólo bebo un whisky de vez en cuando con Rossi. Spencer..." Él sostuvo la cara de Spencer una vez más. "No estoy delirando o cualquier otra cosa de la que vayas a acusarme ahora. Estoy perfectamente bien y en mi sano juicio. Yo sé lo que estoy haciendo, sé que es lo que quiero hacer, y sé que esto es muy repentino y extraño, probablemente, pero... te quiero mucho... Vine aquí esta noche para decirte eso, pero cuando yo estaba fuera de tu puerta, decidí no decirte. Luego, por supuesto, tenías que abrir la puerta todo mojado sin nada más que una túnica, y perdí mi tren de pensamiento, porque nunca he visto un espectáculo más sexy y…"

Spencer puso su mano sobre la boca de Aaron. "¿Estás parloteando?" le preguntaba con una sonrisa. "Yo no sabía que tú podías hacer eso."

Ahora Aaron fue el confundido. Como no podía hablar, levantó la característica ceja.

"Probablemente estaría más asustado o algo así si no hubiera esperado siempre que ibas a decirme algo así a mí..." admitió muy tímidamente.

Aaron Hotchner sólo podía recordar una vez más en su vida, cuando sólo unas cuantas palabras le había hecho tan feliz, y fue el día en que Haley le dijo que iba a ser padre.

**Fin.**

* * *

_**N/A:** Así que… Yo iba a ir a algo totalmente pervertido con esto pero ¡he decidido que alargaré esta idea en una serie! ¡Mi inspiración es AhmoseInarus! ¡Esta es una genio Hotch/Reid pura justo allí! ¡AMO sus trabajos! ¡Los AMO!_

_Como sea, voy a estar creando mi propia serie Hotch/Reid! YAY! Esta es mi primer instalación! WooHoo!_

_**N/T: **Agradezco a SasuNaruTLA por darme luz verde a traducir este fic… y joder, perdón por tardar un año en hacerlo realidad… Thank you very much for letting me translate this fic is so beautiful, and do not hurt me for taking so long to do it!_

_Espero que me dejen review y transmitirles lo que les pareció a la autora. _

*Sudes: Viene de SUjeto DESconocido. En inglés se le conoce como Unsub, de UNknown SUBject. En el doblaje a Latinoamérica se le conoce como ignotos.

**Agente Especial Supervisor. Lo traduje al español, pues en inglés sería Supervisory Special Agent (SSA). Estaba las siglas en inglés, pero como en español quedaría AES… lo escribí completo XD. Estética everywhere.

*** En inglés: Aaron gulped ever-so-slightly. Esa manía de escribir-con-guión. Difícil de traducir, si alguien me ayuda, encantada de corregir.

_¡Hasta la otra!_


End file.
